Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Mrok nad Arendelle - *Part III*
' Postacie: Opuskid - Damian Nowak Sierpien - Mateusz Krzemiński CherryCoke - Kamila Dębicka Someone - Martyna (Marysia) :D' Obracał się na krześle obrotowym. Od zawsze jego życie było poukładane. Zdać maturę, pójść na studia, znaleźć dobrą pracę. Kierował się według tych założeń już od kilku lat lecz teraz miał zostawić to wszystko i poprowadzić ludzi których zupełnie nie zna do czegoś jeszcze bardziej nie realnego. To wszystko wydawało mu się nad jego osiągalnością. Rozmowa z Sierpniem i CherryCoke spowodowała, że jego umysł zalała kolejna fala pytań. Powoli zaczął tracić stały grunt pod nogami. Nie żeby wcześniej było inaczej, już od momentu dostania tego listu, czuł się jakby pływał na topniejącej z wolna krze lodu pośrodku oceanu. Tak naprawdę była to tylko kolejna droga, kolejna decyzja, która w końcu wcześniej czy później będzie musiała zostać podjęta. ....Oparł głowę o zimną ścianę pokoju. Poczucie bezradności towarzyszyło mu zawsze, kiedy wpadał w kłąb myśli i wątpliwości. Przecież nie może tak tak po prostu wyjechać...czy może? A szkoła? A rodzina? Obowiązki -Cholera! - krzyknął i wstał z fotela zaczynając krążyć po pokoju. Czuł się zagubiony i przerażony. Targała nim ciekawość. Był także szczęśliwy z tego, że ta nudna rzeczywistość może zostać zastąpiona czymś czego nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał, a jednak.....bał się zmian....bał się życia.....bał się wszystkiego. Raz w życiu dostał szanse, żeby coś zmienić w swoim życiu i osiągnąć coś do czego od dawna dążył, bał się jednak podnieść rękawice. Kopnął szafkę, impuls bólu przeszył całe jego ciało trafiając do mózgu. Albo coś zrobi albo oszaleje. - Wiesz po co się rzuca monetą?...- rzucił w pustą przestrzeń, gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku znalazła się złotówka leżąca cały czas na biurku - Monetą nie rzuca się po to, by wybrała za ciebie, lecz po to byś w chwili, gdy ta zawiśnie w powietrzu, mógł uświadomić sobie co chcesz ujrzeć po tym jak upadnie. Chwycił kawałek metalu i obrócił go kilkakrotnie w palcach. Przetarł obie strony zastanawiając się o czym właściwie chce zadecydować. - Okay, jeżeli wypadnie reszka jadę już, orzeł...po zakończeniu szkoły - szepnął w stronę monety jakby chciał zakląć metal niczym średniowieczni alchemicy. Rzucił...moneta poszybowała w górę, pchnięta siłą jego palców. Czy na pewno w ogóle powinien myśleć o wyjeździe? Ale jeżeli nie on....jeżeli nie on to kto? Jeżeli list mówi prawdę to jestem jedyną osobą, która może ich poprowadzić i do tego może się stać wartościowy dla tego świata w tym momencie. Dostał szanse, żeby zaistnieć.....NIE! by być wartością dla świata! Złotówka zawisła w powietrzu....co na to jego rodzina? Na pewno powinien ich poinformować o wyjeździe. To jego życie ale pragnął by bliscy byli z niego dumni.dumni. Zaczęła opadać, tnąc powietrze coraz szybciej...a jeżeli się nam nie uda? Jeżeli pojedzie, zrobi wszystko co powinien, a pech zwykły pech sprawi, że się nie powiedzie? Co jeżeli znajdziemy innych gotów zrobić wszystko dla tej sprawy? naszej sprawy.... Moneta uderzyła o ziemie z głośnym brzdękiem ale on już wiedział, Jest kilka rzeczy, których nie powinien robić. Nie może zostawić przyjaciół w potrzebie. Jednak nie może też zniknąć bez śladu, musi się pożegnać, przecież w najgorszym, dostępnym scenariuszu może już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć najbliższych. Ale spośród wszystkich rzeczy, których nie mógł zrobić ważniejsza była inna...nie może pozwolić sobie na przegapienie okazji aby stać się czymś więcej. Spojrzał na kawałek metalu leżący na ziemi, podniósł go - miał być orzeł - rzucił śmiejąc sie pod nosem ****** Zapukał do stalowych drzwi. Usłyszał kroki i chwilę później drzwi otwarły się. Za progiem mieszkania stała kobieta w średnim wieku i dłuższych włosach, zaplecionych w dwa warkocze. Gdy tylko ujrzała chłopaka na jej twarzy pojawił się dobroduszny uśmiech - Cześć - przywitał się wchodząc do mieszkania, w którym spędził sporą część swojego dzieciństwa - znowu zapomniałem kluczy Kobieta zaśmiała się - w końcu pożałujesz tego swojego lenistwa. Robię herbatę, możesz chcesz trochę? Uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Przeszedł do pokoju zdejmując, a następnie odkładając plecak szkolny na bok, rozsiadł się w fotelu. Jego ojciec siedział obok czytając coś w gazecie. Chłopak obserwował go przez chwilę nim kobieta przyniosła synowi aromatyczną herbatę - Jak było w szkole? - Zapytała siadając obok męża - Dobrze ale muszę wam coś powiedzieć - Chłopak wstał i stanął tak aby tamci dobrze go widzieli. - Na wakacje? fajnie ....w końcu ruszysz się z domu. - rzuciła jego matka, biorąc łyk przyniesionej z kuchni kawy. - Nie wyjeżdżam już. Dzisiaj. Za 2 godziny mam pociąg. Zapadła cisza. To był ten rodzaj ciszy, którego nikt nie lubił. Cisza, która sprawiała, że atmosfera nagle zagęszczała się. to była cisza przed burzą. - Dokąd? - rzucono w końcu pytanie. przerywając ją bezpowrotnie. zaczęło się. - Do przyjaciół, potrzebują pomocy.... - Jesteś gejem? - rzucił starszy mężczyzna, spoglądając na chłopaka pogardliwie - Nie jestem gejem! po prostu, muszę, to ważne - A co ze szkołą? Nie możesz tego odłożyć? - zapytała kobieta, patrząc z troską na swojego podopiecznego - W szkole nie mam problemów, a to jest naprawdę ważne, może najważniejsze Matka i Ojciec obserwowali go z mieszanymi uczuciami. Chłopak wziął plecak i zarzucił go na plecy i ostatni raz spojrzał na twarze najbliższych. - Będę za wami tęsknił - powiedział i podszedł do nich przytulając się mocno Trzymali się dość długo w uścisku, kiedy chłopak odsunął się od nich - Muszę iść - dodał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia - Czekaj! - zawoła za nim kobieta i pobiegła do jednego z pokoi, wracając po chwili z jakąś kopertą.- Trzymaliśmy to z ojcem na czarną godzinę ale tobie bardziej się przyda - przytuliła się do niego jeszcze jeden raz Podziękował. był już gotów do drogi i poznanie nowych przygód. _____ Dworzec w Jeleniej Górze, peron numer 1 powoli się zapełniał ludźmi oczekującymi na pociąg do Lublina. Wiele wskazywało na to, że będzie musiał mieć się na baczności. W pobliżu dostrzegł kilka osób, które nie wyglądały zbyt przyjaźnie. Zawsze to robił...W zwyczaju miał przyglądanie się obcym szukając jakiego kol wiek zagrożenia z ich strony. Rozmyślanie i obserwacje przerwał mu hałas towarzyszący wjeżdżającemu na peron pociągowi. Pisk hamulców, otwarcie drzwi. Ostatni raz sprawdził czy na bilecie, który kupił wszystko się zgadza. Tak, wszystko było ok. Wziął głęboki wdech, przypominający trochę brany przez płatków tuż przed skokiem dowody i wkroczył do peronu. Szybko odnalazł swoje miejsce w przedziale i bez czekania zajął siedzenie, stwierdził jednocześnie, że fotele montowane w pociągach są bardzo nie wygodne. Co było niezbyt dobre przed taką długą podróżą. Położył swój plecak między nogami. Wolał mieć go blisko, kto wie co może się wydarzyć. W krótkim czasie do przedziału zaczęli napływać ludzie. Kilka osób dosiadło się do niego w tym jakaś dziewczyna w ciemnych krótkich włosach. Miała na torbie naszywkę z logo Kraina lodu. Uśmiechnął się - Cześć - przywitał się z dziewczyną. Była niewiele młodsza od niego. Wyglądała na zupełnie zaskoczoną tym przywitaniem - cześć - odpowiedziała nie pewnie - mogę w czymś pomóc? - Zauważyłem tą przyszywkę na twojej torebce...- powiedział wskazując logo z Elsą i Anną - to super ale co związku z tym? - Czy znasz forum Kraina lodu Wiki? - zapytał nie spuszczając z niej spojrzenia - no tak, mam tam konto, znaczy można to tak nazwać - uśmiechnęła się. on zrobił to samo - Wiesz ja też - podał jej rękę Mateusz Krzemiński alias Sierpien Uścisnęła jego dłoń - Martyna ale mówi Marysia, a na Wiki przedstawiam się jako Someone - Someone? - zaśmiał się - jaki ten świat mały. powiedz mi dokąd jedziesz Marysiu? - Do Lublina do koleżanki, muszę z nią pogadać o czymś, a tylko jej mogę zaufać, a ty? - Jadę do CherryCoke - odpowiedział krótko - a no właśnie bym zapomniał - Wyjął z kieszeni smartfona i zaczął coś w nim pisać Martyna patrzyła na niego przez chwilę z mieszaniną ciekawości i zdziwienia - Jak to CherryCoke? Znasz ją? - zapytała kiedy ten skończył pisać - Znać to nie znam ale jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji - W jakiej sytuacji ?- zapytała przechylając głowę na bok Mateusz westchnął i wyjął biały list z plecaka. Martyna widząc list, zaczęła się śmiać - Coś nie tak? - zmarszczył brwi - Nie tylko patrz... - Wyjęła ze swojej torby podobny list i podała go swojemu rozmówcy - To niesamowite - jego usta się otworzyły - jesteś kolejną osobą z tym listem - Czyli jak rozumiem ty i Cherry też je macie, to po prostu jest piękne, a ja myślałam, że to tylko ściema, kiedy pierwsz raz go ujrzałam ale zawsze lubiłam fantastyczne opowieści, więc czemu by i w to nie uwierzyć - taaa i jeszcze Opuskid go ma ale nie zdecydował się jeszcze czy chce sięw to bawić - odpowiedział zamyślony - Opuskid? wow to naprawdę robi się coraz lepsze ale dlaczego nie chce przyjechać, przecież tak okazja zdarza się raz na milion - może i zdarza ale jak widać on i tak ma z tym problemy. Miejmy nadzieje, że jednak przyjedzie. Przez następne godziny jazdy udało im się ustalić, że razem pojadą na działkę CherryCoke i tam pomyślą co zrobić z tym dalej. Mimo, że w końcu mogli razem pogadać o liście i o wszystkim z tym związanego to wciąż pozostawał nie pokój. niepokój przed jutrem. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach